Friendship lessons/Season two
The Return of Harmony Part 2 When Discord leaves Twilight's spirit broken and her faith in friendship lost, Princess Celestia sends all of Twilight's friendship reports back to her. The letters Twilight reads include the ones she wrote in Bridle Gossip, Over a Barrel, and The Cutie Mark Chronicles. These reports ultimately renew Twilight's spirit and faith in friendship and help her learn a new lesson which she proclaims in the group's final confrontation with Discord. :Twilight Sparkle: I'll tell you what we've learned Discord. We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for. Lesson Zero Starting with the episode Lesson Zero, Princess Celestia exempts Twilight from submitting a report every week, and asks that all six ponies make reports about their findings on the magic of friendship when they come upon them. :Applejack: throat Dear Princess Celestia, we're writin' to you today because today we all learned a little somethin' about friendship. :Fluttershy: We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously. :Rainbow Dash: Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about. :Rarity: And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a ''small problem...'' :Pinkie Pie: ...into an enormously huge entire-town-in-total-chaos Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem! :Applejack: Signed, your loyal subjects. Luna Eclipsed ::Dear Princess Celestia, :When you first sent me to Ponyville, I didn't know anything about friendship. I met somepony tonight who was having the same problem - your sister, Princess Luna! She taught me that one of the best things you can do with friendship is to give it to others, and help them find it themselves! And I'm happy to report that all of Ponyville has learned that even though somepony seems a little intimidating, even scary, when you offer them your friendship, you'll discover a whole new pony underneath. And even if my Star Swirl the Bearded costume didn't go over, this still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever! Sisterhooves Social Sisterhooves Social is the first episode with a friendship report where Twilight isn't present during its creation. It is written by Rarity and Sweetie Belle. :Rarity: Very well then, what shall we write to the Princess? :Sweetie Belle: I'll start. Havin' a sister is just about the bestest thing in the world. But it sure isn't the easiest. :Rarity: I agree that being sisters is a wonderful thing, but it takes teamwork. Sometimes it's about compromising. Sometimes it's about accepting each others' differences. But mostly, it's about having fun together. Even if it means getting your hooves a little bit dirty. :Sweetie Belle: A lot dirty. :Rarity: A little bit dirty. :Sweetie Belle: A lot dirty. :Rarity: A little bit dirty! :Sweetie Belle: A lo- :Spike: Hold it, hold it! How about "a medium amount of dirty, not too little, not too much, just right"? :Rarity and Sweetie Belle: Deal! The Cutie Pox The report for this episode is written by Apple Bloom. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Waiting for what your heart desires can be really hard. So, you may try to take a shortcut. But this dishonesty never works, because you didn't earn what your heart desired. The only cure is being honest with yourself, and others. And that's something every heart desires. May the Best Pet Win! The report for this episode is written by Rainbow Dash. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :I used to think the most important traits to look for in a pet, or any best friend, were all physical competitive abilities. But now I can see how short-sighted and shallow that was. Today I learned what the most important quality really is. A certain kind of spirit. A stick-to-it-ive-ness. A never give up, can-do attitude -- that's the mark of a real winner. And this tortoise has it. The Mysterious Mare Do Well The report for this episode is ghost written by Spike, then rewritten by Rainbow Dash, but is never heard. However, prior to this, the lesson comes out in a conversation between the main characters, and is likely to have been at least part of the final report. :Twilight Sparkle: What we're trying to say is, it's great to be really good at something, but it's important to act with grace and humility. :Rainbow Dash: Ohhh. That makes loads more sense. Yeah. You're right. And I guess I should've also acted with grace and humility when others outshine me. Sweet and Elite The report for this episode was to be written by Rarity, but she then tells it to Princess Celestia in person. :Rarity: Dear Princess Celestia, I wanted to tell you about the important lesson I learned during my visit. :Princess Celestia: Now that I would like to hear. :Rarity: I learned that no matter where you go in life, you should never forget that you are the product of your home and your friends. And that is something always to be proud of, no matter what. Secret of My Excess The report for this episode is written by Spike. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Today I learned a great lesson about friendship. Well, you might think that it would feel good to get lots and lots of stuff, but it doesn't feel nearly as good as giving something special to somepony you really care about. But I learned that it truly is better to give than to receive, and that kindness and generosity are what lead to true friendship. And that's more valuable than anything in the world. Well... almost anything. Hearth's Warming Eve :Applejack ''(as Smart Cookie): Then... this is our fault. We three tribes... we brought this blizzard to our home by fightin' and not trustin' each other. Now it's destroyin' this land too. :'Twilight Sparkle (as Clover the Clever): And now our bodies will become as cold as our hearts... all because we were foolish enough to hate. :... :'''Applejack ''(as Smart Cookie): ''No matter what our differences, we're all ponies. Family Appreciation Day :Applejack: So I take it Family Appreciation Day went well? :Apple Bloom: Did it? My Granny Smith is super special! I just forgot that for a little while. Baby Cakes The report for this episode is written by Pinkie Pie. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :I've always had fun playing with little kids and I thought babysitting them is just more playtime, right? Wrong! Being a caregiver is way more responsibility than just being a playmate, and today I learned that sometimes, our desire for responsibility can outrun our actual ability to handle it. The Last Roundup The report for this episode is written by Applejack. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :It's a tad easier to be proud when you come in first than it is when you finish further back. But there's no reason to hide when you don't do as well as you'd hoped. You can't run away from your problems. Better to run to your friends and family. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 The report for this episode is written by Applejack. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :I wanted to share my thoughts with you. throat I didn't learn anything! Ha! I was right all along! If you take your time to do things the right way, your work will speak for itself. Sure, I could tell you I learned somethin' about how my friends are always there to help me, and I can count on them no matter what, but truth is, I knew that already, too. Read It and Weep :Twilight Sparkle: Reading is something everypony can enjoy, if they just give it a try. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I get it. I shouldn't knock something until I've tried it. :Twilight Sparkle: That's a great lesson, and it would make a great letter to the Princess. Hearts and Hooves Day :Cheerilee: We appreciate that you care about us and want us to be happy, but– :Apple Bloom: But no matter how good our intentions might have been, we shoulda never meddled in your relationship. :Scootaloo: No pony can force two ponies to be together. :Sweetie Belle: It's up to everypony to choose that very special somepony for themselves. A Friend in Deed The report for this episode is written by Pinkie Pie. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :There are many different kinds of friends, and many ways to express friendship. Some friends like to run and laugh and play together. But others just like to be left alone, and that's fine too. But the best thing about friendship is being able to make your friends smile. Putting Your Hoof Down The report for this episode is written by Fluttershy. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Sometimes it can be hard for a shy pony like me to stand up for myself. When I first tried it, I didn't like the pony I became, but I learned that standing up for yourself isn't the same as changing who you are. Now I know how to put my hoof down without being unpleasant or mean. It's About Time :Spike: I don't get it. If future Twilight wasn't warning you about a disaster, then what was she trying to tell you? :Twilight Sparkle: giggles I don't know. But I do know one thing. I look ridiculous. :Spike and Twilight Sparkle: laughing :Spike: Yeah, you do! :Twilight Sparkle: And it's all because I couldn't stop worrying and let the future handle itself! Well, not any more. From now on, I'm gonna solve problems as they come, and stop worrying about every little thing! Dragon Quest The report for this episode is written by Spike. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Seeing the Great Dragon Migration made me wonder what it meant to be a dragon, but now I realize that who I am is not the same as what I am. I may have been born a dragon, but Equestria and my pony friends had taught me how to be kind, loyal, and true. I'm proud to call Ponyville my home, and to have my pony friends as my family. :::Yours truly, :::Spike Hurricane Fluttershy The report for this episode is written by Fluttershy. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Sometimes you can feel like what you have to offer is too little to make a difference, but today, I learned that everypony's contributions is important, no matter how small. If you just keep your head high, do your best and believe in yourself, anything can happen. Ponyville Confidential The lesson for this episode is voiced over by the Cutie Mark Crusaders, which comes out as an apology for what they have caused to the citizens of Ponyville through their gossip column. :Sweetie Belle: To the citizens of Ponyville, for a while now, you've been reading this column to get the latest dirt and the hottest buzz. But this will be my final piece. We want to apologize for the pain and embarrassment we've caused. :Apple Bloom: Y'see, I'm actually ''three little fillies, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo.'' :Scootaloo: As the popularity of our column grew, we got swept up in the hype. We knew that what we were doing didn't feel quite right, but we ignored the guilt because everypony seemed to want to read what we were writing. :Sweetie Belle: From now on, we promise to respect everypony else's privacy, and we won't engage in hurtful gossip any more. :Apple Bloom: All we can do is ask for your forgiveness, Ponyville. Signing off for the very last time, XOXO, Gabby Gums. MMMystery on the Friendship Express The report for this episode is written by Pinkie Pie. ::Dear Princess Celestia, :Today I learned it's not good to jump to conclusions. You have to find out all the facts before saying somepony did something. If you don't, you could end up blaming somepony for something they never did. This could hurt their feelings. And it could make you feel really foolish. So from now on, I will make sure to always get all the facts. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 :Princess Celestia: This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us. Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn. Category:Lists